Rose Whats wrong with you?
by Vampira15
Summary: Rose Hathaway has just gotten back from a mission to find that Dmitri was forced to go on vacation with Lisa so instead of slumping around Adrian approaches her and does the unthinkable he compels her to forget every happy moment she had with her friends and to only think of them in business mode. SO when they return they find rose gone. Apparently he also sent her away to be with
1. The Unthinkable

Just as I got out the car and into the gates guess who swarmed around me. "Adrian what are you doing?" Adrian my ex boyfriend had just sped up beside me. "Oh nothing" he had a devise look on his face. "Don't lie to me I know you're up to something". He really couldn't hide anything from me. "Fine! Let's just get this over with"

"What are you…..."The words fell from my mouth as he gazed at me with those dark green eyes.

"Rose. You will forget every happy moment you had with your friends. You will only remember having good times with me and your parents. Now go to your new client." He handed me a piece of paper and walked away I didn't know what just happened here but I followed the address he gave me and ended up at a huge Manson and became the guardian of Sonya Carp. The Sonya Carp, I didn't give anything out the ordinary a simple greeting she dint seem to mind me there. The weird thing is she kept staring at me I knew she was a spirit user and that she could see my aura but this was creepy.

And that's how my life started 8 years ago. The Rose Hathaway was not duped by any normal mori but my ex spirit using boyfriend great. Well being her guardian wasn't hard she wasn't attacked by strigoi because they still thought she was one so that made my life easy. Everything was normal until a knock came at the door. And guess who well if you're guessing Men In black nope it was none other than Dimitri my boyfriend or used to be boyfriend I didn't get a chance to break up with him. "Guardian Belikov what can I do you for?" It was the right question but I dint get the right response.

"ROSE!" he reached out and hugged me. Startled at first I dint hug him back then he pulled away. "I was so worried I thought you were killed but then I kind of bribed Adrian out of giving up your location so" Then he seemed to notice something that he never given a second chance. "Did you just call me by my Guardian name?


	2. This cannot be happening

"Well yes. I did is there a problem?"

He stared at me completely shocked. Then as Sonya approached he shoved me out the way I tensed up but Sonya calmed me.

"What the crap is going on here. What's wrong with Roza" That did it I suddenly spoke without knowing what I was saying

"Um. Excuse me Sonya do you mind going into the other room?" She nodded and headed toward the living room. After she was gone I shot my head toward Dimitri. "What are you doing here and so help me if you call me Roza again I will shut that door with your lips in it!"

He looked completely taken that I used that type of language. He put out a hand to touch my face. I dodge it and then he paused and spoke again. "Ro – Rose what are you doing here?" I could tell he was going to say my Old Nick name. He had given it to me when we were in love. Or so I thought we were in love apparently I was the only one feeling it.

He actually looked hurt. "I'm here because I have an assignment. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bring you back everyone is worried."

"Well to get me back there you'll have to get my charge to go" I said pointing at the doorway "Or you'll have to tie me up." He looked taken back and he usually looked serous. Point one for giving him a hard time. "What's the matter developed feelings for me while I was here or are you playing another mind game?" I got up all in his face and to say he didn't catch on for a while and when he did. He tied me up.

"I'm not putting up with this Rose you know I love you and I don't know where you got this idea." He was cut off by see escaping his ropes.

"I ran into the living room going to get Sonya when he tackled me. "Get off me! What are you doing we are both guardians?"

"SHUT UP!" it wasn't Dimitri who spoke but Sonya. "Dimitri I would be pleased if you got off my guardian and rose we are going to the royal court okay?"

Getting up I brushed off the dust. "Yes Madam I will pack your stuff immanently" I walked off.


	3. Rose

As we got into the car I was forced to sit up front, so while Sonya was asleep I took the opportunity to talk to 'Dimitri the caring' "So why did you really come to test my guardian skills?"

Not taking his eyes off the road he again spoke "No Roza." He was cut off by the sound of me smacking his face.

"I told you not to call me that you think after I found out and left you could come waltzing back call me 'ROZA' and have me fall into your lap your wrong!"

(**Dimitri point of view)**

I don't know what's wrong but something is not right Rose would never talk to me like that she adored me and I loved her back now talking to her she looked like she was ready to pound in a face my face.

"Oh. I see" she answered her own question "You came for me to drag me back to be with 'the group' of friends we 'supposedly had' well I'm only here till she leaves" She gestured toward Sonya knocked out in the back seat.

"I don't know what wrong but will you please stop using air quotes you know they were your friends including Lisa" I don't know what I just said but I made it worse 100% worse. "Don't talk about her" She turned her face toward the window.

"What happened with you? Why are you like this, this isn't you."

We finally arrived at a stop light so I could turn toward her she was avoiding my eyes.

"And you know all about me? You took my heart and ripped it out and now you come back to try to win it back well 'good news' I'm already taken"

That took every ounce in my being not to smack her then that last thing got me.

"Who are you taken by? Rose I thought you loved me and now you're playing with my emotions like this. Why rose why?" This got tears in my eyes.


	4. Fate this sucks

(Roses point of view)

Seeing him like this brought me joy but I couldn't help but wonder why did he look upset? Well I don't care anymore so why did I say the next thing?

"Hey don't cry. I'm not dating anyone. I'm to busy." He seemed relieved I slouched back in my chair and signed. "Well besides getting mobbed by my 'so called friends' at least one thing will come out of this."

He drove again and gave me a side glance look. "What's that?"

I paused for dramatic effect. "I get to see my only chum."

"Who Lisa?" looking back on the road but he almost swerved off at my next response.

"No. I might have known her a while but she turned on me, and I'm talking about Adrian"

He looked shocked then looked serous again maybe something was playing on in his mine. Hey. I don't care what he thinks I get to see Adrian again.

It was morning in the real world when we came to the court so almost every vampire was sleeping. I did say almost because as I entered the gate I was swept up by my only friend and protector Adrian.

"Oh. It's so good to see you little damphir."

"You too, now can you put me down now?" As requested he set me down but soon later was shoved to the ground by Dimitri. What the… The thought left my mind as I tried to pry him off Adrian.

"What are you doing Dimitri? Get off him"

He relaxed at my touch but when I pushed him as hard as I can he snapped back into reality.

"Are you okay Adrian? Here let me help you up." I stretched out my hand, but was pulled away by Dimitri.

"What was that for? Let me go!"

"No! You need to come to your sciences' come on I'll get you back your mind."

"How?" I was truly curious and I knew that I was in reality but I wanted to know what he was doing or thinking.

"By taking to Lisa" I immanently tried to pull away but wouldn't budge I soon accept my fate. I was being dragged to the person I wanted to hit maybe this wasn't so bad.


	5. Where it hurts

(Dimitri point of view) Why was I dragging Rose away from Adrian I probably will never know but I had a feeling that he was behind all of this. Too bad I had not proof. I glanced back at Rose and she had a device look on her face. Oh no! She is going to kill Lisa for something she didn't do. Maybe she did do something; maybe I should take her back and tie her up. Before I could do anything Lisa screamed "Rose is it really you?" Tears streaming down her face she looked like she made Niagara Falls. If Rose was angry she did hide it and hide it well. She pulled away from my grip and ran over to Lisa "Hi Liss it's good to see you again" She faked happy then as quick as she balled her fist I pushed Lisa out the way of her punch "God. Dimitri you made me miss." She glanced at me helping Lisa up then charged. "Rose STOP!" I gripped her wrists and pinned her down. "Why are you trying to hurt Lisa? She is your best friend." Struggling she began to fight once more. I knew if I kept this up then she would punch me in the face. So I tied her up like I planned to do earlier. Starring at Lisa who was still in shock that Rose tried to hit her she finally came back to the world watching me as I tied her Best Friend to a chair. Not my best work but it kept her in the chair. (Rose point of view) First I'm trying to punch Lisa in the face the next thing I knew I was being tied to a chair it happened so fast. Lisa starred at me with shock she was about to speak when Adrian walked through the doors and saw me being tied up. I sighed with relief "Thanks Goodness." Noticing me calm down Dimitri turned his head and in one second Adrian was tied to a chair beside me. Dimitri stood with disapproval then pulled Adrian's chair in front of me. He nodded then gripped Adrian's head and tiled it back, he screamed with pain. "Now tell me what you did to Rose?" Adrian screamed more I couldn't let this go on. "STOP THIS!" I wouldn't let him torture Adrian even if I didn't know what this was about "Okay. So if I promise not to try to punch that backstabbing…." I was cut off when Lisa was in my face it kind of creped me out her stern look in my face "What, What did I do?" I gulped I dint really know all I knew was she backstabbed me then a thought popped in my mind. She pushed you and Dimitri apart then he fell for her "Let me ask you this, how are you and Christian doing?" She looked shocked at that question then the room fell silent I hit her where it hurt. 


	6. Lost memory again!

And here comes the Devil. Christian burst through the doors and running up to me to see if I were truly there when relief hit him he stared. "Why is she tied up?" That question broke the silence and that seemed to break the spell everyone was in. Dimitri answered with a stern look on his face "She tried to attack Lisa" Christian was shocked and then he turned toward me he had not noticed until the last minute. I sprang up from my chair and aimed for the doors then paused. I turned around to see that they were about to chase me, but when I stopped they stared at me bugged eyed. My eyes flickered to Adrian who was still tied up. I ran back to him and untied his ropes so he can be free. "Oh my I totally forgot you were tied up here." I spoke as I untied his knots once he was free he turned toward the big eyed crowd then he grabbed my hand and ran off. "What was that about?" I asked once we were outside the building. He turned toward me and then my mind was blank "Rose. I want you to remember nothing of what just happened remember noting of Lisa, or Dimitri, even Christian you will forget them and when they come near you, you will get angry at them for following you." The gaze held and suddenly everything he said was true I remembered nothing of them. "Do you understand?" I only nodded he smiled with joy then leaned down and pressed a kiss to my lips drawing me in I kissed him back then he pulled away and whispered "If I can't have you no one can" I didn't completely understand but when he left I turned around to get back my jacket I apparently left in that building. As I walked through the door 3 people were staring at me. I found it creepy and flinched then walked toward one of the chairs and reached for my jacket when a pair of hands gripped both of mine. I was staring right into the eyes of the blonde chick. She looked sad, confused, and hurt then she spoke. "Rose, are you okay?" Shocked I stared back at her and asked the first thing that popped into my head "How do you know my name? Oh yah I remember you were with Adrian are you friends of his?" They stared at me with disbelief then the tall guy who looked Russian shock me "What is wrong with you? You are acting weird." When he stopped he was still clenching my shoulders so I had to griped his hands and pushed him as hard as I could "I don't know what you're talking about. Anyways I'm leaving." I turned to walk away then a fire wall appeared in front of me. "ROSE! SIT DOWN!" it sounded more like a command then a suggestion so I sat down still wondering how they knew my name but it didn't matter I was more afraid of that fire wielding dude to care "Fine. Fine. Just don't burn me alive I have to get back to Sonya soon" Then the room was quiet the blonde chick stared at the Russian gut who had a weird cowboy approach. He told her what happened something about attacking me, strange I dint remember this. Then it came back to me a weird strange feeling in my stomach told me his name. It started in a whispered then it became louder "Dimitri" everyone looked at me then the guy who was called Dimitri approached "What did you just say?" I looked up not sure how I got his name then the rest of their names came back too "Goodness! Lisa or whatever your name is stop screaming names in my head I don't know how you got in it but stop and get out! I made fun of a western damsel in distress. They stared at me and again I felt like a science project. "Rose, why don't you remember us?" The boy who was called Christian asked then I stared at a flaming fury of man who really seemed to be on fire. It was Dimitri and then he screamed "ADRIAN!" he ran out the door I immanently shot up. "Oh great, Adrian is going to die then I'll be left alone until Sonya leaves." I slouched back in the chair and the other two left in there were staring at me again. "WHAT GOT A PROBLEM?" 


	7. What happens in the room stays

(Dimitri point of view)

That. Oh I can't say it words cannot comprehend how I am felling I'm going to rip his face off have Lisa heal it and rip it off again. I found him sitting under a tree he turned white as I approached him he tried to run but stayed in place as fear covered his entire body. "What's wrong? Cant bare to lay off another man's girl?" I asked him as I was now starring at him he was still frozen then managed to speak "I uh I don't know what you mean."

That was a lie and he knew it I yanked him up to his feet by his shirt and got up in his face really good. "So help me Adrian if you do not put Roses memories back in her head I'm going to kill you."

He turned so pale I thought he was a ghost then he retired and said "Fine I'll put her memories back just take me to her." I dragged him away from his comfy tree and ended up in the throne room. We asked Lisa where Rose was but she said she went to Sonya's room I dragged him there too I saw people starring but I didn't care all I wanted was my Roza back for her to remember me again. We _choosing _ended up in Sonya's guest room. I practically threw him onto the bed next to Sonya and Rose.

She looked up at me hurt in her eyes also, anger, and a look that said 'why do you have to follow me and leave my friend alone'. I couldn't handle this so I looked away. Then faced Adrian again, pulling his hair up. "Do it. Make her remember!" my voice have off that this was not a suggestion it was a demand. Then Rose got up and pushed me away from Adrian I felt hurt that she was saving him from my wrath then again he made her forget me.

"Why do I have to say it over and over? Stay away from me!" I flinched then I looked at Adrian who was having fun with this. His look felt joy but he wouldn't feel it when I punched him in his face later.

"Oh, my. Looks like we will be having company for a while I will go make tea." Sonya got up to leave but then Rose turned toward her. "No ill go I need to get away from this weirdo." She said shielding her hand so I wouldn't see I could still see it.

After Rose left Sonya stared at Adrian then at me then back to Adrian. There was an awkward silence which broke when Sonya broke it. "So, what's wrong I sensed it the minute you knocked my door out?" She said pointing to the door apparently I banged it down I will have to fix that later.

"Leave it to Dimitri to knock a door off its hinges while still gripping and dragging a helpless man by his shirt." Adrian's next words were strong he didn't realize that they were going to be his last. I gripped his hair and heard his scream in pain then Roses head came out the kitchen she was holding a knife. "Touch him again and ill cut you open stranger." It hurt me that she knew my name but didn't know who I Lisa or Christian was. Leave it to Sonya to get rid of an awkward silence "Rose dear apparently this man put you under his control to forget you friends."

I


	8. Ha ha Memory resotored

(Rose's, point of view)

"Okay so what does that have to do with anything?" I tried to stay. Everyone in the room was silent. But then the dude who name skips my mind again steps forward. "Roza, don't you want to remember Lisa, Christian, or me?" He sounded hurt but I had no reason why I shrugged then said "Fine let's get my memory back but it doesn't change the fact that you have to fix that door." I pointed toward the door and Adrian laughed the dud beside him look like he was going to rip his head off then drink the blood. It suddenly came to me he used to be strigoi. I become in guardian mode again near him as I approached the bed.

"Okay. So if I get my memory back could you guys leave I don't want you here." I nodded toward the tall guy I knew his name before. I got it Dimitri well anyways it doesn't matter. "No I'm not leaving." It was useless if I didn't get my memory back he would keep bugging me till I do so I figured that since he wouldn't leave I better do this so I stared into Adrian's green eyes so beautiful.

"Rose you will remember Lisa, and Christian." Then Dimitri gave him a look that said 'say my name or ill kill you' "Oh and Dimitri too" Then in a low whisper he said leaving in "But you will also remember what they did to you" He was so quiet that no one heard him "DO you understand." I nodded then the haze I felt for his eyes disappeared. I stood up and walked toward Dimitri looking as if I was so sorry. Ha not really. "Dimitri" I said I could tell he believed me so it was a shocker when I smack the life out of his face. Behind me I heard Adrian snicker I turned to face him. "I'm not to mad at you, but I still am kinda upset you erased my memory. I would never ever forgive them but really you thought I would." He stopped his snicker and frowned and then spoke "Sorry I thought the dim whit over there would kiss you and make up."

I frowned he really though I was that low. "I would never kiss him ever again not by choice and if it was by force I would punch him and make his lips go all puffy." Then a new voice broke in threw the conversation I was having with Adrian "Oh really?" and just like that I was spun around and kissed by the backstabber 'Dimitri.' When we broke apart I put on a happy smile and so did he. "Remember when I said I would punch you?" He nodded then I balled my fist he never saw I coming "I meant it." Then I stormed off. I was heading away form him, hey maybe I will get to punch Lisa in the face this time with Dimitri budding in.


	9. Please come back

As I ran through the apartment hallway and onto the lawn I noticed that everyone kept staring at me like I was a monster. WOW! Word travels that fast I can't wait to see what they think when I punch their precious Queen. HA. HA.

(D POV)

I can't believe that. I kissed her she should have forgiven me or something. Well she did give me something she gave me a large bruise on my cheek but it was the first time she touched me since we came back. So either way I will remember this day forever.

I turned toward Adrian who was sneaking out the door quiet little bastard. I ran up to him with quick speed. "Going somewhere Adrian? I still need you to answer some questions." He never saw it coming. With the look on his face it probably took him 5 minutes to figure out he was tied up while it to me 5 seconds to tie him up. "So, Adrian will you mind telling me why Rose thinks we backstabbed her?" No answer he went white so I figured he had something to do with this.

"I may have gotten jealous." Well that's a given. He was devastated when he saw me kiss rose behind the car. So I couldn't help but laugh at that comment. "I compulsed her to think that Lisa convinced you that she wasn't the one for you and that you believed her." Realization came to me so that's what she meant when she asked 'How are you a Christian doing?' I couldn't help it. I grabbed his precious head and maybe threw it hard toward the coffee table, or hit him with a chair I really don't remember I only saw red.

I noticed something else. Sonya was watching something out the window. "What is it?" She turned towards me and a sad yet well I couldn't quite tell she hid it very well then I asked. "It's Rose." She nodded and I ran through the door I heard Adrian ask 'so, can you untie me?' behind me but I didn't care. Rose, Rose what could be wrong with her? Then something hit me Lisa. Oh, No this was not going to be pretty. As I reached Lisa room I could already tell Rose was in there from Christian being trapped outside the door and yelling coming from inside. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Rose she just. I don't know one minute I was answering the door when I saw her she pushed me out here and locked the door behind her." I suddenly became away oh someone screaming. I knocked down the door without any hesitation. Great another door I have to fix. As soon as it fell both girls looked at me then Rose through Lisa aside she was gripping her shoulders and approached the door. "Dimitri, You will not ruined this I don t care if you tie me up again I will punch that spoiled brat in the face sooner or later." The look in her eyes say, 'she didn't want to see me go', but her body language said 'if you didn't want me then I'm going to sock the backstabber man stealer in the face'.

I gripped both her shoulders and whispered in her ear so no one would hear "Roza you will never lose me."


	10. Relization

That's when she pushed me away. Her eyes tearing up she was about to cry. "Yeah, well it's too late for that Comrade. I approached her and she was going to hit me when she froze. I turned back to see Adrian with Sonya. Turning back to Rose she had her head hung in shame she was scared to see what Sonya would do to her. She wasn't afraid of what Adrian would do he probably would laugh. But, Sonya was 'her charge' and she didn't want to lose the first and only charge she had.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, get to the hotel room now!" Sonya screamed. Everyone was starring at Rose. As she began to leave Sonya glared at me and the rest of them but gave a menacing look at Adrian. He flinched, and like that they were both gone. "Dimitri, why did Sonya tell Rose to go to the hotel room with her?" Lisa I gulped then Adrian budded in. "Oh that's easy she her charge." The look on Lisa face said that she couldn't believe it Rose had left her for Sonya. She starred at me as if asking 'is it true' I just nodded and put my head down. Pulling it back up I starred at Adrian and gave him a death glare.

Cracking my nickels, "Adrian do you mind telling the room why Rose thinks she was betrayed?" He went white and everyone approached him.

(R POV)

"You will never lose me Roza" was all Dimitri said. I couldn't take it some part of me knew he was telling the truth but another part was screaming he ran away to be with your best friend. I couldn't handle him being so close to him. I pushed him as hard as I could "Yeah well it's too late for that comrade." Then in one moment I was about to punch him when Sonya gave me a death glare. She told me go to the hotel room which I did I knew at that moment that she would seriously give me a hard time. But I was surprised when she calmly spoke "Rose I know what's wrong with you Adrian told me." My only friend told my charge great. Well she probably brought it out of him, for some reason I could see no bad in him only the others I just shrugged it off.

"He told you, how much?" I couldn't ask any more it pained me for him to find out before me then tell me and send me away for my own safety. "He told me that he compulsed you to see only the bad in Lisa, Dimitri, and Christian. He told me that he told you that Lisa convinced Dimitri that he wasn't the one for you and he believed her I still don't know how Christian came into all of this but I know I set up a session for you to get your thoughts back tomorrow so get some sleep now."

"With all due respect I do believe I must…" Could barely get a sentence out she practically forced me to sleep saying we had to get up tomorrow. Huh Adrian using compulsion me to see bad in them Nah that's just got to be fake but I still don't know what happens tomorrow. I closed my eyes and drifted off to peaceful sleep.


	11. Compulsion Gone?

The next morning I dint wake up in the bed I went to sleep in. I instead woke up in a chair in the gym. I sighed relaxing in the chair "Huh. I figured I end up this way sooner or later, so what happened today? Wait I don't want to know tell me." I turned my head and I was facing Dimitri, Christian, and the backstabbing cheater Lisa. "OKAY, the groups all back together now will one of you people LET ME GO?!" I screamed at the end. Shaking the chair and slightly jumping.

A gentle hand was on my shoulder "Little damphir don't worry they're not going to hurt you, but when we are finished you might want to hurt me." I looked at him confused "Why would I hurt you, you're the only one not lying and keeping secrets" I glanced back at the other three. Then mumbled so only I and Lisa could hear 'and tried to steal my boyfriend' she gave me a hurt look I shot her back one saying 'yeah I went there you…' My head was yanked toward Adrian by Dimitri "So help me if you do not release my head I will bite every last finger of your off." He gave me a puzzled look "Yeah you better be glad I'm restrained."

Everyone ignored that last comment and Adrian sat in a chair in front of me. He held a gaze toward me which I could not look away from. "Little damphir everything I told you about the others are not true. You will believe this when you snap out; you will not remember a single word I said before you left, okay?" I nodded then snapped out I felt a hand on my back and I realized Dimitri was uniting my knots. This was going to be good. Adrian relaxed in his chair and I figured they told him I was going to stay restraint so he could relax then run.

In one single motion I jumped up from my chair a gripped his pretty hair. "Adrian, Oh honey you look scared are you scared?" He nodded "Well, you shouldn't be" Everyone froze then Adrian relaxed. "You should be terrified." And with that everyone realized that I was back and where rushing to my side to see the terrified Adrian. "Well guys what do you think I should do to this little boy?" they all pondered with entertainment then ideas popped into their head. "Beat him up" Christian suggested. "Paint Lipstick on him and send him to Alberta in a package" Dimitri suggested. Man I did not know he could be devious. "How about we tie him to a tree in front the gate with lipstick and a sign saying 'IM GAY AND I DID WRONG THINGS'" Lisa won out over all.

"Oh Lisa how did you become so devious?" I asked her while we admired Adrian strapped to a tree

"Someone had to pick it up while you were away"

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, tried to punch you, then forgot you, and tried to punch you again." I said turning toward the group "I really…." I was cut off by Dimitri pressing his lips to mine "Do not worry we forgive you" and with that we left Adrian tied to a tree for 3 days. Till a guardian told us we had to take him down.

**For you who think this is the end it's not there is still a lot more Adrian plotting so follow, comment, and stay tuned I'm not stopping yet. **

**-VAMPIRA15-**


	12. Plan of Evil

(A POV)

Damn I need to be more careful and I can't do that I need to somehow get them to think Rose betrayed them but how? He, he, and he I got it I will break up both of the happy couple and then have my minions kill them. That will get them arrested. Perfect plan, inside my mind I laughed evilly. Tomorrow my plan to get the best team breaks up. I am so happy no one is bound to me. I lay down and lulled myself to sleep. Wait why do both of them tomorrow when I can only do one tomorrow and one tonight. I focused real hard and then I was in a dram of Rose Hathaway.

(R POV)

I said goodbye to Lisa and entered my room. I got changed into my new silk pale blue with red poke dot Pajamas. Buttoning up my shirt was difficult due to the fact that I was melting into the fabric. How I managed to is even skips my mind. I jumped into the bed and like magic the covers landed on my perfectly I thought this only happens in cartoons. My battle with the pajamas left me tired so instantly I lulled myself to sleep only to wake up in an Adrian dream. "Jerk where are you." He stepped out from behind the building of the school. We were back at the academy; the wind blew my fluffy dress he put me in.

"Little damphir, did you just call me a jerk." He was wearing a blue suit with no pockets and a perfect tie his shoes were black and dress shoes. He looked drop dead gorges. I wouldn't tell him that because I was still mad at him for making me practically forget my friends. I looked down to see I was wearing a flowing white dress with red, pink, and a light orange stripes flowing across the entire dress the hem was flowing a frilly. "So why are you here?" The answer was obvious he wanted to annoy me but if it wasn't the answer then I would want to know. "Cant I just visit my ex-girlfriend in a dream?" I stared at him waiting "Guess not, well come on have a seat." Light shimmered and two plain wooden chairs appeared side by side. I dragged my chair in front of his I did not want to sit next to him. "You have lost your touch I figured you pull up thrones or something." He smirked "oh, really would you like to be my queen." I punched his arm "In your dreams."

"No, in your dreams." He gazed at me and I couldn't help but fall those eyes so wonderful, great I wanted to dive right in "Rose, tomorrow when you wake up you will have fallen for Christinan."


	13. The awaking

Crap, I have a major head ache. What could have caused it? All I remember was going to sleep maybe I have a sleep head ache. Wait! What time is it? I looked at the clock and reads 11:00. Crap even more trouble I'm going to be late for my training session with Dimitri and Lisa. I run into the bathroom grabbing random clothes and taking a quick shower. When I come out even I am surprised at how I looked it was very new maybe because I grabbed a leather jacket a red tank top that cover up my shoulders thick straps and it surrounds my neck. I never thought I had this. Then I noticed that there was a stick hand written on it I peeled it off, and read the words out loud.

"Rose I'm sorry I didn't get to see you much yesterday and when I did I tired you up. Please forgive me I don't know what would happen to me if you're still mad. I'm really scared.

-Fearing for his life

Christian

I don't really why he would be scared I wouldn't hurt him truly. I shrugged and headed out the door. When I reached the gym I saw Dimitri talking to Lissa. I ran over well jogged over and when I was within arm reach Dimitri spun around rapping his arms around my waist and kissing me. It caught me off guard I was so shocked I dint even kiss back he noticed this and pulled away. "What's wrong Roza?"

I dint even respond why did he kiss me I thought he was with Lissa and he did it in front of Lissa. I peered around him and looked to Lissa she was starring but with a happy grin on her face. I sighed not knowing what was going on here I turned back to a pair f dark brown lovely eyes.

"Nothing just got caught off guard." I tried to smile and succeeded he smiled and let me go. I walked over to Lissa and she hugged me "I missed you so much." I hugged her back. "I didn't miss you with my mind but with my heart or whatever you know what I'm saying." I stammered. She nodded then let me go once again I was free from a friends grip on me ever since I returned they have been hugging me saying 'welcome back' and stuff like that at first it was nice then it got annoying.

Training with them was actually kind of fun I got new moves out of it and managed to knock Dimitri on his head twice I got a good laugh at that. After training I headed toward the court yard when I noticed Christian standing under a tree. I skipped over to him and surprised him when I spoke "Hey fire boy what cha doing" He nearly jumping to the air plane that was flying above us. I laughed when he calmed down. "God, Rose you got to stop doing that, guardian or not you guys are to sneaky." I laughed again and leaned against the tree sliding down it till I hit the cold grass. He did the same we talked until Adrian approached with a rather scary amused look in his face.

"Rose, Christian and I need to talk so will you restrain him?" What the. Why did he need to be restrained?

"Well I would, but you see I'm all out of rope." I said holding up me hands making a pouty face. No one said I was not known for my smart comments. I turned to see Christian fight a laugh. Then turned back to see green eyes staring straight at me. Man was he close then I felt compulsion come over me again. Great this was going to be fun. Not.


	14. Christian?

"Rose, will you restrain Christian to this tree?" He said handing me rope. "Yes." That was all I said before grabbing Christian and tying him to a tree I came back into my own mind to hear screaming, "Rose!" was all I heard before Christian became silent he was staring at Adrian eyes then I looked away for some reason I didn't want to know what they were talking about. Once Adrian walked away I untied Christian "I'm sorry." He starred at me as if I was an alien that he was observing. "Hey, fire boy don't catch me on flames." I said backing slowly away from him I did not like the look in his eyes. "Why would I hurt that precious skin of yours Rose?" He said he backed me against a tree and reached a hand out to touch my face. "Umm, Christian what are you doing?" The answer kind of scared me but I asked him anyways. "Doing something I have been dying to do since you returned." Now that scared me I closed my eyes and felt warmth cross over me but it wasn't on where he had touch my face but on my lips. I opened my eyes to see Christian kissing me. I was shocked at first, then something came over me I wanted him now. I wanted him more than I had once wanted Dimitri. Wrapping my hands around him I kissed back and then he pulled away after about a minute or so. "Rose, I don't know what happened I just wanted to, I still want to kiss you I want for you to own me." I smiled and then let him go but he didn't let me go he starred at me then he pulled me into another kiss. This one I didn't wrap my arms around him just standing there at he kissed me. Suddenly there was a foot tapping beside him or rather behind him I couldn't see who it was but once he pulled away I saw that there were two people there Dimitri along with Lissa. They looked angry but not with me their gaze was on Christian. Oh God, they are going to kill him. "Run." I whispered so only he heard it he turned to look at me then burst off through the woods Dimitri followed and I slid down the side of the tree Lissa soon joined. "Hey." I said knowing she was watching Dimitri and Christian battle. I tuned in their direction and giggled. "Fire boy is in over his head." I signed and relaxed into the tree. "Do you know why he kissed you?" I stared as Lissa looked like she was going to cry oh no she really liked Christian or she hated him and wanted to see him suffer but not me either way she was crying. I shook my head "No I don't we were talking then he had me against the tree it scared the crap out of me." I lied I really wanted to run to him and have his kiss me again. We were truly in love. She signed "Man I don't know what to do with him ill scold him when we get home." "Scold him really?" She gave me a smile and we both laughed then Dimitri returned dragging Christian by the shirt I laughed while he dropped him in front of me. "Say it!" he yelled I flinched what was he going to say I turned my head toward Christian who have me a devilish smile. He grabbed my hand and ran. "Umm, I think I'm being kidnapped and I can't hit this one. If I do I will be put in royal jail!" I screamed back at Dimitri and Lissa. She shook her head while Dimitri looked the other way. Through the bond I heard Lissa say 'Go ahead we aren't looking' just when I got the message he stopped apparently they couldn't see me anymore because they were out of sight themselves. "What was that?" I asked him once he dropped my hand. He stood up and wrapped an arm around my waist. "I don't know" he said before he kissed me again. 


	15. Runaway

(Christian POV) Suddenly Rose tied me to a tree "You compulsed her again!" I shouted at him. He just gave me a smile. "I had to you wouldn't have talked to me if I didn't make her restrain you." He said I growled at him. "What do you want?" I stared at him then he chuckled. "All I want is to get a couple together." He said I was confused. "How would u feel if you were suddenly attracted to Rose?" it wasn't really a question. "What?" "Why would I be attracted to Rose?" Then it hit me. "No, No, NO! You're going to compulsed me really?" He smiled at leaned in closer. "Want to bet?" he gave me a creepy grin. "ROSE! Snap out of this ROSE!" "Don't worry; you'll be calling her name enough." He gazed into my eyes and I couldn't look away. "When Rose unties you, you will fall madly in love with her." Then he turned and left. (Rose POV) "Hey Christian, why do you, suddenly love me?" I asked once he pulled away. "Oh Rose, Don't worry I love you and that's all the matters." He places his lips on mine again. Man I loved him like this so much then I realized something a pulled away. "Christian, we can't your still on the run from Dimitri." He frowned at the sound of his name. "I don't want to leave you; I want to stay by your side forever, and ever and ever." He said taking a few steps toward me backing me against a wall. "Don't worry right now I will do whatever you say." He said before kissing my neck it felt so good then I said something I wish I hadn't. "Christian, If you will truly do what I say and no matter how much I wish we could stay like this you have to go Lissa wants to talk to you." He frowned "I don't want to get murdered by the queen." I smiled and pushed him away "Hey with any luck she'll give me to deal with you." He perked up and kissed my cheek before he walked toward the throne room. 


	16. Christian and Rose!

I'm sorry I'm not updating this yet but I'm doing it as soon as I get my other one caught up so I can write these two together and since I have a vampire academy problem I'm writing one more when these are finished. -Vampira15- 


	17. Controlled

Once he had already gone inside the throne room I quickly followed him inside but not too quick I waited about 10 minutes. I stood against the wall with the rest of my team and waited for Christian's punishment. We only waited a few minutes before Vasilisa and Dimitri walked in. I really don't know why I called her Lissa before but hey she was my best friend and since she hates that name I think I'm going to call her it more often the only problem is that she'll call me Rosemarie. MY thoughts were interrupted when she spoke.

"Christian may I ask you a question?" well that was a question so she already asked one but I left that comment in my mind. "Why have you been caught kissing Rose without her kissing back because when I looked at you two she looked frozen and you were making out with her? What kind of question is that, well I'm intrigued to know the answer so I made real sure I was listening.

"Well Lissa I really don't know why something just came over me. I'm still a bit dizzy." He said putting a hand to his head and stumbling backwards. WHAT! I almost felt hurt, but I felt dizzy too. At the same time we both fell to the floor unconscious. I heard screams from both Lissa and Dimitri before I faded into black.

(Lissa POV)

I really want to hear his explanation but I pretty sure I'll listen and forgive him. I mean I love him and he madly in love with me and it probably was a dare someone gave him yeah a stupid dare. Once I was seated I asked him why he kissed her and his response only made me confuse.

"Well Lissa I really don't know why something just came over me. I'm still a bit dizzy." He put his hand on his head and I thought he was drunk when he, stumbled a little I noticed in the corner of my eye that Rose was having trouble standing to then they both dropped.

"Rose! Christian! What's wrong with them?" I asked Dimitri he imminently ran to Christian and I ran to Rose. Oh please don't die Rose I need you the moroi need you. When I got to her she was breathing thank god but she wasn't moving or mumbling in pain. "Dimitri you need to take them to the infirmary." As soon as I said that they both woke up, but there was no light in their eyes they actually looked blank.

They walked to each other and whispered it was too low for anyone to hear I looked at Dimitri and he has the same puzzled look in his eyes as me. When they were done whispering they both walked toward the door no emotions nothing just a face like their being controlled. They pauses both holding on door then they turned back to us. "We'll be with back." They said in unison. I looked at Dimitri again and we both chased after them they were walking toward the forest when we caught them.

"Where are you going?" I asked shaking Christian and Dimitri held Rose by the shoulders looking into her eyes they replied together again which is starting to get creepy.

"We must go to master." What who is master and why do they need to go to him. Just then I heard a bush move and a gasp I turned around but nothing was there when I looked back at Christian and Rose they seemed to have gained the life back in their eyes. They blinked for a moment then shook their head.

"What just happened?" asked Rose holding her head she grunted "God, I have a major head ache." Then she looked at me and Dimitri then back to me. "Uh, what did I do?" she asked maybe because she was being hand cuffed by Dimitri just that moment then he stopped.

"Lissa did we do something illegal?" that came from Christian. What just happened he didn't know what he just did huh? I better look into this.


	18. The Bracelet

Rose POV

That yesterday was weird but as soon as I ask Christian what was with the stupid question answer he actually hurt me. WAIT what I was saying I don't care about Christian do I? I don't know well ill find out I knocked on Christians door and as soon as he opened it he pulled me in and pushed me against the wall, then bombarded me with kisses. I pushed him away and he gave me a puppy pout I gave him a hug then proceeded toward the bed.

"Christian why did you answer Lissa questions like that?" I lowered my head I must have sounded pathetic. Christian pulled me head up from its slump and made me face him.

"I love you, no one else don't forget that." Then he kissed me again. We spent the day like that rapped in each other's arms. On my way home I someone wrapped their arms around my waist I turned to see Dimitri.

"Hey there comrade what's up." I said then he gave me a quick hug till I noticed a group of guardians approaching I slid out of his grasp and said 'sorry' as I left.

Walking back to my dorm I ran into Adrian. "Little damphir why don't you give this to Christian?" he said extending a silver bracelet. I starred at the bracelet, and then turned my gaze to his graceful green eyes.

"And why would I do that?" I put on my annoyed face because after what he did I didn't want to talk to him or do anything for him. Yet his eyes they were so mesmerizing I could just dive into them so comforting.

"Oh, I know you will because if you don't then your precious Christian will hate you. Now tomorrow I want you to give this to him and put this one on at the same time he does, got that." I nodded then he left what was that about I don't know and so with that I left to go to sleep. Once I got home I literally passed out wondering what will happen tomorrow.

**IM SORRY ITS SHORT I REALLY DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO TOMORROW THERE WILL BE A HUGE….. WAIT I DON'T WANT TO BE A SPOILER SO I WILL LET YOU FIND OUT BUT I COULDN'T HAVE IT ANY LONGER AND GIVE AWAY THE FINALE **

**-VAMPIRA-**


	19. Compulsion Charm

Christian POV

I woke up to a loud bang on my door sounded like it was going to break at any seconds now if I wasn't so tired I would have sworn that I was cracks appear on the door itself. "I'm coming!" I yelled and jumped our of bed not even caring that I'm in shorts and a t-shirt I need sleep! When I opened the door I saw that the cause of me needing a new door was the one and only Rose Hathaway.

"what a pleasure for you to wake me up in the morning Rose, what can I do you for?" I asked sarcastically and looked at the banged up door when my gaze turned back to Rose I see she was holding out a bracelet to me. It was plain and silver and I could see she had one just like it. "What's that for?" I asked her I knew she had a comment coming up but nothing came her eyes were plain that's it no flair or anything like they usually had.

"what oh sorry, this is for you to wear to the upcoming party." She said while holding the bracelet out to me it was plain and I don't know why but I took the bracelet anyways it's plain but it's like it was calling me.

After I took the bracelet I put it on and she put it on at the same time as me. As soon as I put it on I felt another urge toward Rose. No. Im looking at her I see she is more beautiful than even the queen. I pulled her into the room further and starting kissing her with everything I had.

Then there was a knock on the door. Ugh why do people ruin the fun. when hen I opened the door to see a smirking Adrian. "Why are you so happy?" I growled and heard Rose giggle in the background.

"oh, nothing I just wanted to see my new slaves." His smiled brightened and so did our bracelet. The next thing I knew I was bowing toward Adrian and so was Rose. "Now I want you to Kidnap and attack Dimitri, and Lissa."

At the same time re reply "Yes, Master."

Lissa POV

Me and Dimitri were toward my room talking about how weird Rose and Christian have been acting. When all of a sudden I felt a pinch on my neck at blackedout.

Rose POV

They were now sleeping and tied to a chair while me and Christian were lest say making out. I heard a gasp and turned to see a jurt Lissa and a shocked Dimitri. "Well look whos awake, Christian go get Master." I tunred to a smirking Christian.

"I'll be right back my love." he bowed and faded into the darkness. I turned to see Lissa and laughed.

"So, hows it going?"

"I dont know im tied to a chair and just watched my boyfriend kiss my best friend and her kiss back!" she yelled I flintched what did she mean he was her boyfriend?

"Okay, anyways time for a fight." That did not come out of my mouth I turned to see Master Adrian comming down the hall with Christian in front of his I did a quick curtsee "Master." and then went over to untie Dimitri and Lissa.


End file.
